


Making Good Decisions

by ghostlace



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Kevin is just lovestruck, M/M, Sami knows Kevs wiki off by heart not because hes in love or anything, i just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlace/pseuds/ghostlace
Summary: 'I can’t look at him. I’d say something stupid. He has that kind of face; the kind you’d confess everything to in a heartbeat. Just goes to show how good I am at keeping secrets, I suppose.'-Everything about Sami Zayn reminds Kevin how in love with him he is. Being on the road with him all the time does nothing to alleviate the fact that he is in love with his best friend who probably doesn't love him back.





	Making Good Decisions

Soft moonlight caresses his face as we drive through the night. His eyes are heavy lidded and his hair is still plastered to forehead with the water from his shower. I reach across to turn the music down and his head turns sharply at the movement, his face a picture of confusion and tiredness.

“Dude, you don’t even like Shania Twain, don’t look at me like that” I mutter and for a brief moment he looks hurt “I was just turning it down in case you wanted to sleep”

He nods at that but his eyes don’t move from me. A small smile creeps across his face and I’m reminded for the millionth time how beautiful Sami Zayn is. 

“But you love Shania” He argues back; his eyes seem to sparkle as he reaches out to bat my hand away from the dial. A small voice in my head that’s reminiscent of my own from years ago chirps up with a ‘But I like you’ and I tighten my grip on the wheel and return my eyes to the road. I’m not the awkward 20-year-old with too much confidence that the voice thinks I am. I’m a professional with a friend in a car rented for travel to and from work. I’m over it. 

But I’m not over him. I doubt I ever will be, and it makes me mad to know that. It bites at me that I know nearly everything about him, his quirks and his bad habits, and I still can’t bring myself to stop thinking about him like… well not a friend.

I catch sight of him frowning at me in the mirror and I wonder what I’ve done wrong this time. 

“What?”

“That was your cue to argue with me, you missed it” He says, maybe a little huffily “You usually say like… ‘Yeah, but I can’t have you falling asleep when we’re training tomorrow’ and then I’ll argue that you never sleep and you’re fine”

I sigh. He’s right. Though, I could probably count on one hand the amount of times he’s been wrong.

“Sami…” I say softly as I keep my eyes fixed to the road. I can’t look at him. I’d say something stupid. He has that kind of face; the kind you’d confess everything to in a heartbeat. Just goes to show how well I am at keeping secrets, I suppose.

“What is it, Kev?” His voice is equally as soft. It’s the tone he would use talking to kids. My heart lurches in my chest as he reaches over to touch my shoulder. His hands are warm against my skin.

“We’re almost at the hotel!” I splutter. He laughs then. It sounds like magic. It reminds me of how soft he makes me and just how much I want to make him laugh like that forever. He withdraws his hand and rests his head back against the window quietly watching streetlamp after streetlamp pass.

He’s half asleep by the time we pull into the hotel parking lot and it takes some soft poking and prodding to get him to actually go anywhere. He leans against me as we weave through parked cars and the odd other wrestler who give us friendly smiles as we pass. 

“You should just carry me” He says with a sly smile as we wind our way upstairs. I snort slightly and he punches me lightly “Oh come on, you’re like… strong and I’m basically tiny”

I look him up and down with raised eyebrows “You realise I’m shorter than you, right?”

“Kevin Owens, formerly Kevin Steen, 1.83 meters tall, weighing in at 121 kg, billed from Marieville, Quebec” Sami lists off “Your first match was on your 16th birthday, we had our first singles match on November 15, 2003”

My step falters for a second as I look at him. His eyes are wide open; he looks like he’s expecting me to say something so I shrug.

“You sound like you’ve eaten Wikipedia” I state. His face seems to fall slightly “What are you trying to prove?”

“That I know you’re shorter than me”

I laugh then and pick him up. It’s not a big deal to just carry him the last few stairs and along the hall but it feels like it as he practically curls up against my chest. I put him down next to the door to rifle through my bag for the key card. He finds his first, unsurprisingly and the door swings open to reveal the hotel room. He lifts his arms towards me like a baby who wants carried.

“Carry me over the threshold?” He grins.

“For the last time, just because we passed through Vegas last week doesn’t mean we’re married and this-” I stop to gesture at the slightly disorganised room before continuing “-does not count as a honeymoon”

“What about that one time in-“

“Doesn’t count” I stop him and he gives me some exaggerated puppy dog eyes. It’s almost irresistible. Almost. I laugh as I trudge by him into the room, flicking the light switch as I pass. My bag gets tossed to one side haphazardly as I kneel down next to my suitcase to find something to wear to bed.

The bed creaks and I look up to see him sitting cross-legged on mine, staring down at me. I almost stop what I’m doing to ask him what the hell he’s actually doing before he’s got his hands cradling my face.

“Sami, I’m trying to-“ He cuts me off with a look that reads like he’ll murder me if I keep going so I shut up.

It seems like we’re staring at each other for an age. I find myself trying to distract myself from how pretty he looks in the light and how he nearly always looked this pretty anyway. Finally, he lets go, sighing to himself and my confusion sets in. We’d always been touchy with each other but I’d always understood why before. 

“Sami?”

“Kevin?”

 

“What the fuck was that?” I ask. The corners of his lip quirk upwards in an infuriatingly secretive smile and he shrugs “No, no that’s not an answer, why did we just…”

“Stare at each other?” He suggests and I nod “I just felt like it, Kevin, you have a nice face to stare at”

I can feel myself turning pink at the idea of Sami finding my face ‘nice to stare at’ and I scold myself for turning into a teenager. I was probably reading too much into it anyway. He probably meant that my… face was funny or something, not that it was nice to look at. His smile seems to widen the more he looks at me and I’m pretty sure it’s because my face looks idiotic.

“Yeah well, it’s a face” I say gruffly, moving to go back to my luggage before he grabs me again. I think for a moment that he’s just going to stare at me again but I’m wrong.

“But it’s your face” He says softly before leaning in.

His lips brush softly against mine. He smells faintly of the soap he always uses after matches and coffee. His lips feel soft and warm against my own and I can feel years and years of feelings wash over me all at once. 

And then it’s over too soon as he pulls away, scrambling off the bed towards his own. I’m not even thinking as I grab his hand to pull him down to where I’m sitting back and down onto his knees. He lands with a slight thud, wincing as I pull him against me, throwing my arms around him and burying my face against his neck.

He gently wraps his arms around me and we sit in silence, clinging to each other on the floor off our hotel room. 

Surprisingly, it’s me who speaks first, pulling my face away from the warm comfort of his body.

“You pick the worst moments”

He shrugs, smiling “I called shotgun on being your guardian angel, it doesn’t mean I make good decisions”

“You make good decisions” I assure him “Now, kiss me again and make more good decisions”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:30am and it's 'I miss Sami Zayn' hour.  
> This was just a silly little idea that i just couldn't get to sleep without getting out.


End file.
